


Ficlets

by Itoma



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Gargoyles, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of ideas and drabbles. =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath Time (Kagome/Claw, IY/Gargoyles)

This was humiliating, Claw thought inwardly. His large orange and black striped body was currently sitting in a large tub as dainty hands lathered shampoo in his fur. Though he loved the thought of her hands upon his body he didn’t particularly enjoy the reason they were on him.

Some crazy old man who lived in the labyrinth had brought home a flea infested dog, and Claw hadn’t been informed of such until he had already come in contact with the animal.

And now here he was, sitting in a huge metal basin as Kagome, his intended, lathered the special shampoo she had purchased from the pet store in places he couldn’t reach, such as his back. It was times like this that he silently cursed his leathery bat like wings more than usual.

His claws dug into the metal side of the basin as her hands came up and lathered more shampoo into the brown mohawk of hair atop his head. This was so damn frustrating. The blasted parasites had more than ruined his day they had done a number on his pride as well.

Well what little pride he had really. Claw was normally a rather humble and timid individual, despite the fact that he was easily the strongest amongst the mutates, at least physically anyway.

And now he was being washed like a house cat who had been rolling around in the dirt.

The sound of a light splash met his ears, as he was about to turn his head to investigate he had to bite back a sudden purr as her soft hands lightly grasped his ears, rubbing them gently.

“I’m sorry honey,” Her voice was a soft whisper upon the shell of his ear, followed by a light giggle, “I’ll be sure to wash that dog as well once we’re done.”

All thoughts of frustration quickly left under the ministrations of her diligent hands, It was nice to know she cared so much for him, that she didn’t think less of him for getting... fleas.

They sat there for a few moments as the detergent soaked into his fur, the tension slowly leaving his body as her gentle ear massage continued. After a short while though he felt a her hands leave his ears, causing him to resist the urge to turn and pout at her, before he felt a splash against his abdomen.

Claw looked down to see the bottle of flea shampoo, plucking it out of the water he looked up at Kagome questioningly, and she simply smiled in return.

“You’re gonna have to wash your privates sweetheart,” She spoke, her blue eyes swimming with mirth as she leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his nose, “You aren’t a child, so I believe you can handle that right?”

He really did pout this time, Claw wanted her to feel her wonderful hands upon him more.

“Oh buck up, the second those fleas are gone the more you and I can spend in the bath together,” She giggled, scratching his chin lightly and smiling when he leaned into her touch, thinking that... sometimes that feline side of his was much more apparent than normal.

Claw himself found that to be incentive enough to make sure that every vile insect upon his body died that night, before he pulled away from her and began lathering the soapy mixture in his nether regions. Claw would be damned before he allowed something as mundane as fleas keep him from spending “quality” time with his woman.


	2. Blanket (Kagome/Claw, IY/Gargoyles)

Kagome’s teeth chattered as she lay in bed. She honestly didn’t mind living in the Labyrinth most days, but when nightfall hit the temperatures took a dive in the underground facility. Which made getting to sleep an arduous task.

She let out a shaky breath as she pulled her thick comforter and blankets tighter around her, curling her self up in the fetal position underneath them. Why did she feel the need to offer her space heater up to Maggie? Oh right, the female mutate was pregnant and the cold bothered her; one of these days, her generosity was going to come and bite her in the ass, that is if she still had one after it’s been frozen off.

The loud creaking of metal drew her attention from her freezing situation. She peeked out from underneath her blankets, to see a small line of light from the heavy metal door that closed off her room from the rest of the labyrinth had been opened so a tall muscular, winged, figure could step inside.

When the door closed the figure turned, revealing glowing golden eyes in the darkness.

“Claw?” She asked slowly, she couldn’t really see who it was in the darkness of her room, making a feeling of apprehension rise in the pit of her stomach. As the tall figure moved closer Kagome remained absolutely still, until she felt a warm, clawed hand cupping her cheek. Followed by a deep pleasant rumble filling the room.

Kagome recognized that masculine purr anywhere, and at the sound of it upon her ears, she melted happily in her bed, nuzzling her cheek into his large hand.

Scooting back on the bed, she lifted her blanket, revealing her soft pink flannel pajamas to his superior night vision before laying back allowing him to crawl under the blanket with her. His strong arms lifting her from the bed slightly so he could wrap his wings around her and hold her close.

This was their favorite position to sleep in, seeing as his wings kept him from sleeping comfortably on his back or side, and made cuddling with her a slight nuisance, they had eventually worked out a solution. He slept on top of her, letting her wiggle underneath him until she was comfortable under his larger male body, before he settled down over her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, and lulling her to sleep with his deep contented purr.

Kagome, while already used to the idea of his masculine weight crushing her into their bed as of late, more then looked forward to him doing so. The male mutate, maintained a warm and toasty body temperature that was just perfect for fending off the cold of the night, making him the best fuzzy blanket.

Once they were all settled into bed, Kagome laid a soft kiss upon his cheek. “Love you, Claw.” She whispered, giggling as his purr seemed to deepen and a familiar hardness pressed into her thigh.

Unfortunately for her, this blanket had rather... amorous intentions now and again.


	3. Aslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had made a mistake in keeping the truth from her, now it was up to him to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something that was requested of me some time ago. =3
> 
> It's not much... and in my opinion it isn't my best work. But I honestly hope you all enjoy it. =3

She was the black witch, referred to as such because of the color of her hair, and the woman who made her.

The White Witch had been her mother, until those children and that damnable lion had killed her. And now she stood at one end of a vast empty field, the remnants of her mother’s allies gathered behind her, several minotaurs, a horde of trolls and imps. Many a dark creature gathered behind her in hopes to retake Narnia as their own.

She could see... far across the field, Aslan had gathered his own army. Her blue eyes narrowed in hatred.

“Fear not little one.. I will not harm you, you have done nothing wrong...”

His words from the first day she had met him echoed in her mind. She had been but a child then, recently orphaned and left to die in Narnia’s forests. He had taken her upon his back that day, and left her in the care of a family of beavers.

Though her family was long since gone, those small creatures had cared and loved her as if she was their own, and as such they kept nothing from her. Eventually when she had reached her age of immortality, they told her who was responsible for taking her mother away from her.

Though Jadis, the White Witch, had always been a cruel and selfish ruler, she had always shown love and adoration for her only daughter. Though no male had ever met her standards, Jadis had opted to craft her daughter, from freshly fallen snow, the black ashes from a fire, and two gleaming sapphires. The woman had loved her daughter, showered her in love and attention, and did everything she could to protect her.

To think, Aslan, the one true king of Narnia. Had taken such lengths to make sure she was cared for, had kept such a secret from her, had even checked in on her now and again. She had even come to care for the wretched beast, until she had learned the details of her mother’s death. He had always been there for her, watching her from afar, she had always felt his eyes upon her back, as if waiting for her to step out of line. So he could end her as he did her mother.

Well she was certainly stepping out of line now, and when the lion came for her she would meet him, sword drawn and wand ablaze with magic. He would regret the day he took her mother away.

|<3|

Aslan’s deep green eyes gazed over the field, he could see her, standing atop the large hill opposite to him on the field. To think it would come to this, he had hoped to make something good of her, so she could be a force for peace in Narnia. But everything had gone to hell when her foster parents had decided to tell her the truth, despite his warnings. He couldn't’ fault them though, she deserved to know. And now he was going to face the consequences of his actions.

To think she had grown into such a beautiful woman over the years, it was enough to make him want to shed his form as a Lion and become something that could love her. At first he had taken her on as his ward out of duty, he had orphaned her and as such he would see to it she was cared for. But he always found himself drawn back to the beaver’s home, watching over her from afar, watching her grow into the lovely witch that would now face him upon the battlefield.

He did not want to end her as he did Jadis, she had not been born evil, she was simply a girl who wanted her mother back. Something that could not be allowed to happen, despite all the old magics that could make it so.

There had to be a way to change this, a way to save her from her destiny.

He let out a deep breath, as a single flake of black snow drifted before him.

“Kagome...”

|<3|

The battlefield had become what it had been intended to be, a warzone. Minotaurs roared, their heavy maces sweeping away centaurs, various woodland creatures and vicious predators trampled and devoured imps and trolls.

Black snow drifted down from the sky, slowly covering every last inch of the field as the two sides clashed. Kagome looked down upon her wand somberly, it was made from pieces of her mother’s wand, she had found them her self. Magic had still resided in it even after it had been broken. She had fuzed it back together with a bit of her own magic and a strand of her long black hair.

It was thanks to this that black snow now fell from the sky.

Kagome her self did not engage in battle and none dared to approach her even though she was in the thick of it. Any attack made at her ended in failure as arrows magically lost their target and swords and weapons dropped to the ground as if made of lead.

Her toes spread and curled in the green grass as she waited anxiously, she could feel the magic of the land coursing through her as she waited. Aslan would come for her, she knew he would. Never would he allow another endless winter to happen upon Narnia again.

A deafening roar filled the battlefield then as the two converging armies parted, allowing the Great Lion to charge toward her.

Wand glowing brightly, sword sharp and held firmly in her grip, she made ready for him, her eyes glaring him down as he trampled a pair of imps who had gotten in his way.

He leapt at her, fangs bared, claws extended. She brought her blade up as she herself swung to the side, the metal of the sword meeting with his teeth, as he bit down on it and wrenched it from her grasp. The war around them came to a sudden halt as they faced each other down.

Aslan dropped the sword and batted it away with one paw, his claws digging into the ground as he prepared to leap at her again.

“You have the power to end this, revenge will only leave you empty inside Kagome,” He growled lowly.

Kagome brought her wand up the small crystal at the end glowing ominously as the wind began to pick up around them.

“You took my mother from me, Aslan. You ATE her, by every right your life is mine and I will take it,” She cried, forcing her magic through the wand in her hand she unleashed a powerful gust of wind and snow upon the Lion, throwing him back when he attempted to leap at her again.

His paws crunched the black snow underneath him, his eyes narrowing over the frozen devastation. She was strong, while lacking her mother’s sword skills, she certainly made up for it with raw magical power. In an instant she had made the small area they fought in look like it had been snowed upon continuously for a month.

When he turned his gaze back to her, his heart twisted in his chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

“Why can’t you just DIE!” She screamed, the crystal on her wand cracking as she unleashed another blizzard upon him.

Aslan dug his paws into the snow this time, slowing taking one step after another towards her, ice forming in his mane, the obsidian snow blurring his vision. The winds increasing in strength the closer he got to her. He couldn’t kill her, she wasn’t an evil being, she didn’t wish to rule Narnia, or to enslave its people. She just wanted her mother back.... could he fault her for that?

He could see the ominous light of the wand, mere inches from his face, he could feel the biting cold of ice literally starting to form over his face. He wrenched his jaw open breaking the ice before snapping it down on the wand, breaking it between his teeth and tossing the shattered pieces aside.

His breathing was labored, as he stared her down, she had fallen back in fear. Her sapphire eyes looking upon him in terror, believing the fate that had befallen her mother was about to become hers as well.

The war was silent around them, every beast, imp, troll, all of them had stopped, watching silently as he slowly advanced upon her.

“You,” His voice rumbled as she pushed herself back in the snow, “you were my responsibility and in all my efforts to protect this world, I hadn’t taken into account the one child I was harming. I had left you in the care of others, encouraged them to keep you from the truth.”

He stood directly over her now, gazing down at her tear stained face. Her long wavy black hair was tousled, her face flushed, her lips full and pink. She flinched when he leaned down towards her, her eyes clenching shut. Aslan let out a soft sigh, before tenderly licking her cheek, tasting her salty tears upon his tongue.

His body twisted and turned then, his bulky lion frame becoming trim and muscular, his golden mane shortening in length, becoming a wild mop of blond hair and a short trim beard. Strong muscular arms wrapped around her then, lifting her from the snow and holding her to a powerful chest clad in fur and leathers.

His piercing green eyes gazed down at her, as she hid her face in his chest, refusing to look at him as he held her close on the battlefield.

“I can not kill you and you are correct, you have every right to claim my life. But there is still much for me to do in this world, so if it will please you... I will spend eternity repenting for the harm I have caused you,” he spoke softly into her ear, “my life is yours, my lovely black witch.”


End file.
